User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Earth Chain
Our planet Earth is part of a chain of seven globes, referred to as the “Earth Chain.” This planet we are on thus has six companion globes which are not seen by us, due to the fact that they are on three different planes to ours. the fundamental Theosophical teaching that each known planet – such as Earth, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Saturn, Jupiter, etc. – is in fact a sevenfold system consisting of seven globes, only one of which is on the physical material level in each case. That is to say, each physical globe has six non-physical globes existing in close and inseparable connection alongside it for purposes of ongoing evolution. The plane that our globe is on and the three higher planes on which the six other globes are situated are together called the “Four Lower Planes of Cosmic Consciousness.” The Cosmos in its totality consists of Seven Planes, these four lower and also three higher…a lower quaternary and a higher triad, just as with the Seven Principles of the human constitution, where there are four lower and mortal Principles and an immortal trinity of higher spiritual Principles. In this diagram we see the correspondences between the seven globes of our chain and the four lower planes of cosmic consciousness. This teaching and knowledge about the chains, globes, etc. is considered extremely important and useful by the Masters of the Trans-Himalayan Brotherhood and was taught carefully and precisely by the Master K.H., the Master M., and H.P. Blavatsky during the early days of the Theosophical Movement. Up until then it had been an entirely secret esoteric teaching, reserved solely for chelas (accepted disciples) and initiates and had never before been given out to the world. A planetary chain can only ever have one physical material globe in it, just as the septenary human being only has one physical body. Chains, Globes, Rounds and Root Races All the mention of chains, globes, rounds, and root races in Theosophical teaching can understandably seem quite confusing and difficult to understand. Yet the Masters behind the Theosophical Movement considered it important that we do clearly and accurately understand it because not only does it reveal the actual nature, origin, and future of our planet but it also provides important symbolical keys for unlocking greater mysteries through this law of analogy and correspondence. It is hoped that the following summarised information may provide a fairly clear explanation of the basics of this teaching: *Our Earth evolution consists of numerous successive Chains, each of which is comprised of 7 Globes as shown in the diagram. *The evolutionary Life Wave passes through each of the chains 7 times and these are referred to as the 7 Rounds. Each Round sees humanity reaching a significantly higher level of evolution, both inward and outward, but the inward being the most important. A Round begins on the 1st Globe of a chain and causes that globe to become active and alive. Seven major epochs of civilisation occur during each of these periods and in Theosophy these are called the 7 Root Races, since each of them sees a new major “race” or “type” of humanity coming to the forefront and predominating. *We are currently on the 4th Globe of our Chain and this Chain is in its 4th Round. This current period of our Earth civilisation is its fifth successive major epoch, termed the 5th Root Race. The 1st Root Race on our globe during this 4th Round is referred to in the Teaching as the Polarian Root Race. The 2nd Root Race was the Hyperborean Root Race. The 3rd Root Race was the Lemurian Root Race, the 4th Root Race was the Atlantean Root Race, and this 5th Root Race is referred to as the Aryan or Indo-Caucasian Root Race. *Each Root Race consists of 7 sub-races. The 6th sub-race of the 5th Root Race may very gradually begin to come about over the next few hundred years but the 6th Root Race is a very long way off indeed. *In the great evolutionary scheme, each Round of the Life Wave through our Earth Chain – and to a lesser extent, each Root Race during each Round – is intended to develop one of the 7 Principles in the human constitution to perfection. But if we don’t know or understand what the 7 Principles are…if we abandon and reject this teaching of the Masters about the 7 Principles (which they consider to be vitally important and essential and which is more or less the foundation of their Esoteric Doctrine) in favour of the pseudo-Theosophical teaching we won’t be able to understand or realise the true nature of the way in which things proceed. *At the exact middle point of the 5th Round of this Chain will come the “moment of choice,” the “Day of Judgment” so to speak, of those who are prepared to keep moving ever onward and upward in their inner evolution and those who aren’t. Those who aren’t will not “make the grade” and they will be taken out of incarnation until the next Chain, their spiritual development and advancement being delayed and postponed for an incredible amount of time, all as a result of their own spiritual and mental laziness and refusal to make any effort. The reason this will happen is in order that human evolution can continue to move forward as it should, rather than being held back by those souls who refuse to evolve. Venus and Earth *The system of Venus has a very close connection with our Earth system. HPB tells us in “The Secret Doctrine” that Venus and the Earth are referred to in Esoteric Science as “twin sisters” but “the Spirit of the Earth is subservient to the “Lord” of Venus.” She continues, “Venus is the most occult, powerful, and mysterious of all the planets; the one whose influence upon, and relation to the Earth is most prominent.” It’s also taught that Venus is “the Guardian Spirit of the Earth and Men” and that “according to the Occult Doctrine, this planet Venus is our Earth’s primary, and its spiritual prototype.” We are told that every change that takes place on Venus “is felt on, and reflected by, the Earth.” The planet Venus, adds HPB, “is the LIGHT-BEARER of our Earth, in both its physical and mystic sense.” Source Chains, Globes, Rounds and Root Races Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information